Mr Saxobeat
by Quintessential Dreams
Summary: Blaise gives Astoria flowers. Which she promptly shoves down his pants.


_**Mr. Saxobeat**_

**I do not own Harry Potter; nor do I believe I ever will.**

**This is done for the Unrelated Title Competition over at HPFC. My first chosen pairing is Astoria/Blaise.**

This was it. He was finally going to ask her. After six years, she had to finally listen to him. They were going to talk it all out and she would listen to him. With the bunch of white calla lilies in hand, he knocked on the door three times as he waited. It was the flat she had moved into nearly four years ago in a desperate attempt to avoid him. But he knew better. She was just scared of her feelings and today was the day they were going to breach the subject.

As he stood there, he couldn't help but begin to feel this might be a mistake. That she really didn't have feelings for him, but what about all those nights they'd shared together? Now, he wasn't a romantic in the slightest, but thoughts of his mother came to the forefront of his mind. Five ex-husbands by the time he was in his fifth year. _Five_. That wasn't something he wanted to have. That wasn't something he wanted to be. And so, Blaise Zabini waited for his darling to open the door.

Again, he knocked, just for good measure, he told himself. Maybe she hadn't heard it the first time. "Astoria? Are you home?" He called from the outside. When the door finally opened, he found the brunette looking at him with sullen eyes. "Astoria, are you alright, love?" He'd never seen her in such a state – not even in school when Draco turned her down for the last and final time.

"Oh, Blaise. I'm fine. No need to worry." Her tone of voice told him he should worry, but remained stagnant. "Please do come in." Astoria opened the door wider and began to backtrack towards what looked to be the kitchen.

"Um, are you okay?" He asked again, _just for good measure_ ringing in his head.

"Of course, of course. Don't be silly, Blaise. I'm perfectly fine."

"I got you some flowers." He said offhandedly.

"Flowers? Oh wonderful! You know how much I love Daylilies."

That stopped him from pulling the flowers up. Since when had she loved Daylilies? It had always been Calla Lilies. He just knew it. With an anxious smirk, he kept the flowers lowered. "We need to talk, Astoria."

"Do we now? And what is it we need to talk about?" Her voice grew cold which caused Blaise to take a trifling step backwards; however, he did keep his ground.

"You know exactly what. We've been dancing around these maybe feelings for years now. Since you were in your fifth year and we need to figure out where this is taking us. Because I'm getting too old to deal with all this bullshit anymore, Astoria. Either we marry and start a family, or we split as acquaintances."

"So that is what you're giving me to work with." Her voice remained cold as she stood at the counter where a house elf was making something to drink. "Tally, please leave." She told the elf.

"But Tally is making Miss Astoria tea. Miss Astoria asked Tally to make her tea."

"And now I am telling you to leave. Now get before you go back to Mother and Father's." The large eyes of the house elf widened in fear and popped out of the room. "Bloody help. Does nothing but talk back." Astoria muttered.

"Astoria. We need to talk. Now why don't you come over here and we'll talk this out." Blaise sat at the table and placed the flowers on the floor.

Astoria's heels clicked on the linoleum floor as she moved to sit as well. "Why don't we just split? You're the one who's been chasing after me anyways."

"And you've chased after Draco for years too. And what did he do? Treated you like rubbish."

"We don't speak about that traitor." If daggers could fly from those eyes, they would. Astoria showed her ire for what Draco had done to her.

"Just because Draco liked someone else doesn't mean you have to call him a traitor. You have someone in front of—"

"No! He was a traitor. Going after bloody Potter. The damn ponce deserved everything he got from the Slytherins."

Blaise just shook his head. Forgetting about her apparent hatred for Calla Lilies, Blaise picked the flowers up once again and handed them to Astoria. "Here. These are for you. Do what you will with them." He was done fighting the losing battle. He may love her, but there were others out there who wouldn't take him for granted. Standing, he made his way to the door to let himself out of the flat.

"Oh Blaise." Blaise turned only to see Astoria take the flowers he had given her and shove them right down his pants. "I wanted Daylilies." It was the last thing she said before she opened the door and shoved him out. The door shut in his face. Shaking his head, Blaise retracted the flowers from his slacks and tossed them to the floor just in front of Astoria's door. Yes, someone who didn't take him for granted sounded like a grand idea.

**Author's Notes: Not sure if I liked how I portrayed them both, but here's the story. Did you like it? Lemme know. =)**


End file.
